Problem: Kevin did 38 more jumping jacks than Ben at night. Kevin did 56 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Ben do?
Answer: Kevin did 56 jumping jacks, and Ben did 38 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $56 - 38$ jumping jacks. He did $56 - 38 = 18$ jumping jacks.